You plus Me equals NEVER!
by DragonGurl
Summary: Because of this stupid bet Syaoran and his friends made, he now has to walk, talk, act, and dress like a girl like for a week. Just to know what Sakura thinks of him, because she won't go out with him. Now he has more problems..like boys. Plz R+R my fic
1. The Challenge

Disclaimer, I'm not the owner of Card Captor Sakura Clamp is the rightful owner, which I wish  
that was totally untrue.  
  
  
Anyway I hope you'll have fun really my fics and please review, Arigato.  
  
  
Things you have to know  
  
  
(a bit of information about what's happening around)  
"talking"  
*thinking*  
and  
[me interrupting ^.^]  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Chapter One ~  
  
  
Okay, everyone at school knows that Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran are the most popular people in  
the school including their friends. However Li Syaoran had the most biggest crush on Sakura, but   
never admitted it, but sadly Li Syaoran wasn't the only one that had a major crush on Sakura, it  
was most likely everyone. All the guys loved her for her kindness, cherrfulness, and mostly for  
her beauty. She was the most perfect girl a guy could ever dream of, but no matter how many guys  
asked her out she would always reject them. Everyone thought that she only rejected them,   
because she was in love with Syaoran. So one day Syaoran's friends enouraged him to go and ask   
Sakura out, because they all thought that Sakura had the hots for him as he did for Sakura.  
  
  
  
So one day during lunch, Sakura was eating alone at her favorite place near a Cherryblossom tree.   
She was just laying there thinking with her eyes closed, Syaoran had no clue what she was   
thinking about and it was so weird how much she had changed ever since the good old cardcapting   
days. Now she's more like in her own world and doesn't even care about the one she's really in.   
She now wants to eat alone and not with her friends, she's like a whole new person, never   
predictable as always like being late for classes and being really GOOD at MATH now! However she   
doesn't keep in touch with her friends as much as she usually do. Also she's like shutting   
everyone out of her life, it's so sad shutting everyone out of her life like that.   
  
  
  
Finally when Syaoran was about to ask her out, but he got interrupted by Sakura " No, Syaoran I   
don't want to go out with you."  
  
  
~ Syaoran's P.O.V ~  
  
Whoa!!! How did she know I was going to ask her out? I mean I didn't even open my mouth yet, this  
is so freaky. It's like I don't even know her anymore.  
  
* Normal P.O.V *  
  
"Why do you think I was going to ask you out?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Well dummy I don't just think it I know it and besides I do have ears. Anyway I heard you and   
your friends thinking about asking me out. So I knew you were going to ask in the most perfect   
moment." Sakura said calmly and yet really cooly. "Well I figured that was the only thing you   
were going to ask me so I'm gonna go and you can just be in shock okay? Well see ya"  
  
"Wait a minute Sakura! Why are you so like this now?"  
  
"What do you mean so like this?"  
  
"Well I mean like shutting people out of your life like this?"  
  
"I don't shut people out of my life, I just like to be alone that's all. Why is that so wrong?"  
  
"No but how long do you want to be alone?" Then there was only silence......................  
...............................................................................................  
................................................................................................  
  
"Just leave me ALONE okay?" Sakura shouted and ran away and Syaoran can do was watch, because he  
didn't know what to do or what he did. He was such a clueless guy. Then suddenly Eriol and   
Yamazaki came out of nowhere [by the way people S&S's friends knows about the clow cards now]  
  
"Syaoran, both Yamazaki and I came out with an awesome idea, it's something to do with you and if  
you do this I bet you can know Sakura a little bit better than you do now." Eriol said really  
evily.  
  
'I don't like the sound of his voice' Syaoran thought.  
  
'This is going to be so funny! HEHEHEHE^-^ Yamazaki thought as well.  
  
"Okay it's an idea a challenge and a bet, are you up for it?" Eriol asked  
  
"DUH, hello I am Li Syaoran and I never back down from a challenge."  
  
"That's what I want to hear and what I expected."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"Oh it's so funny!!!" Yamazaki laughed, because he couldn't hold it anymore.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind Yamazaki, but anyway our challenge for you is for you to dress, act, talk, and walk   
like a GIRL!"  
  
"NANI!!! No way, I can't do that, I'm a guy not a girl!"  
  
"Exactly my point, so are you up for the challenge or is the mighty warrior scared?"  
  
"But how am I supposed to look like a girl, I don't have long hair or any girl material clothes."  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"DUH! so lets get it over with."  
  
"Okay Syaoran we already know that you know nothing what so ever about girls, so Eriol is going   
to use magic on you that whenever you go to you're own home you'll be a guy again, but every time  
you leave you'll turn into a girl again." Yamazaki explained.  
  
'Oh great how am I suppoesed to get pass Meiling? Oh Wait she went to Honk Kong for a week so   
perfect!'  
  
"Fine so when can I be a real guy again?"  
  
"About when you feel you know what you need to know, but this spell will end in one week."  
Yamazaki said.  
  
"But what about school?"  
  
"Oh Eriol talked to the teachers that you're sick and one of your other cousin will be taking   
your place and will be taking your homework home for you."  
  
"So what's my new name?"  
  
"How about idiotic person?" Yamazaki suggessted  
  
"Do you want to die?!"  
  
"HELL NO!"  
  
"Then SHUT YOUR MOUTH before I do" Then Yamazaki didn't say a word but laugh.  
  
  
~ End OF Chapter One ~  
  
A/N: Hiya minna-san I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, but I have a PROBLEM I don't know what to   
name the new LI SYAORAN! So if any of you have an idea please tell me and maybe I'll use that   
name.  
Arigato Minna-San and please Review for this fic.   
Well see ya ^-^ 


	2. My Girl

Disclaimer, I'm not the owner of Card Captor Sakura Clamp is the rightful owner, which I wish  
that was totally untrue.  
  
  
Anyway I hope you'll have fun really my fics and please review, Arigato.  
  
  
Things you have to know  
  
  
(a bit of information about what's happening around)  
"talking"  
*thinking*  
and  
[me interrupting ^.^]  
  
  
  
~ Chapter Two ~  
  
  
"Wait before we name the new me, what happens when I lose?" Syaoran asked the two evil geniuses,   
well one evil genius and the stupid gay lookin' dude.  
  
"Oh we can't tell you that, it's private" Yamazaki told our brave Syaoran.  
  
"Okay then what happeneds when I win?"  
  
"Umm, you get to have a cool life?"Yamazaki answered  
  
"No way I'm going to make you guys pay for making me do this!"  
  
"Hey we're not making you do this, we just challenged you and you accepted it!" Eriol reminded  
Syaoran.  
  
"Whatever wise guy" Syaoran muttered and also thought *Man I can't believe I'm actually agreed to  
this, well I sure hope that this was worth it.*  
  
"Okay my cute little descendant I think I finally got you a name. Do you want to know what it   
is?" Eriol asked  
  
"Sure!" Syaoran screamed with excitement just to be sarcastic.   
  
"Oh ya by the way STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Syaoran scream at Eriol with an irritated  
  
"What do you mean this was the first time I called you that today"Eriol grined as Syaoran glared.  
  
"Okay whatever lets get this over with already."  
  
"Okay get ready for your new name. Your name will be now Li Satoshii [I got that name from one of  
my reviewers 'Lone Wolf'. Thank you very much for the name.]"   
  
"Isn't there something else besides that?"  
  
"Well we could always go with Loser, Jackass, Stupid, or we could call you what the stuffed   
animal calls you, what is it Gaki? Ya that's it, or we could go with what Sakura's brother calls  
you,'The Chinese Gaki', or we could just go with plain old and funny 'Baka'." Yamazaki said as   
laughing so hard on the floor with Eriol.  
  
"Oh that's it, I am so going to kill you right here right now and do everyone else in the world a   
favor to shut that mouth forever!" As Syaoran drew his fist out.  
  
"Oh I don't think you should do that Syaoran, you don't wanna hurt your beautiful nails do you?  
Or your soft silky hands either ^.^." Yamazaki mocked  
  
"Oh man after this bet I will be so enjoying to hear you scream instead of laughing. Or maybe   
I'll do everyone a favor again and shut up that annoying voice of yours."  
  
"I'm sorry dude, but you won't even have a chance to do that, because you're going be too busy   
thinking about how could Mr. I'm so everything lose that simple bet or because you're going to be  
all over Sakura" As Yamazaki got chased around the room by a insanely going mad dude namely   
Li Syaoran.   
  
~ After Few Minutes Later ~  
  
"Ow man that really hurts" As Yamazaki cried while touching his sore face that Syaoran had   
punched numerous of times.  
  
"You should of watched your mouth! And by the way I am a very skilled at martial arts you BAKA!   
So it was your own fault that I broke your nose got a black eye and your lips cut you moron." As  
Syaoran enjoyed torementing Yamazaki for a pay back.  
  
"Well I had my fun so let get this thing started already. Okay Eriol do your thing and start our  
bet and so I can win already, but one thing don't make me look so ugly, weird or something like   
that and if you do I will do the exact same thing to you as I did to Yamazaki." As Syaoran warned  
our magical friend.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran, Eriol will do his best to make you as beautiful as you can get, which is   
going to be a big challenge."As Yamazaki didn't use his head as usual, so he got a another bonk  
on the head.  
  
"Man I hope you don't hit Sakura like that, because that hurts so much!"  
  
"Well even if I did hit Sakura like that it wouldn't hurt at all you big weakling!"  
  
"Man you don't have to be that harsh?!"  
  
"Uh YES I DO! And you weren't to me when this whole thing started?"  
  
"Whatever wise guy!"  
  
"Okay you two shut up I need complete silence to do this spell."As both confused boys shut their  
mouths and Eriol got his staff out and pointed at Syaoran. Few seconds later a dark blue aura   
went around Syaoran and then the light blinded everyone, after all the fireworks ended Syaoran   
now was covered with his own green aura. After Syoaran's green aura faded away the other two boys  
just dropped their mouths and started drooling, well the one only loser did and I think you know  
who I mean.  
  
"Um guys you're scaring me, what? Do I look that bad?!"Syaoran asked the two really suprised   
boys.  
  
"Um Syaoran maybe you should look at the mirror."As Yamazaki pointed the mirror to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looked at the mirror and was very suprised to see who was looking back at him. She had   
long hair that grew longer than her shoulder length was and her hair color was black as a raven,  
but had firey red highlights. Also she had such soft sweet lips and her eyes was light black   
brownish and they were so sad it looked like you were looking into a hole of emptiness, but other  
than that they were beautiful, but they weren't as beautiful as Sakura's green emarld eyes.  
  
"MAN DO I LOOK HOT OR WHAT!?!?!" Syaoran screamed out loud and the other two just covered their   
ears for their hearing sake.  
  
"Well ya you might look hot, but the real test is tomorrow so get rested and lets see what   
happends tomorrow, because it's going to get really interesting."Eriol warned them, but to  
Syaoran this kinda ment trouble DUN DUN DUN![A/N got that from my OLD friend, but she's not old]  
  
~ At Syaoran's Home ~  
  
"Um Wei did Eriol told about me not going to school for at a week?" Syaoran asked uneasily.  
  
"Why yes Li-Sama, but I do dear say it's going to be a real show that I wish I could see for \  
myself."  
  
"Not you too" Syaoran moaned.  
  
"Well it's okay, but what am I going to tell your mother sir?"  
  
"Just tell her the usual and I'm going to bed and get prepared for tomorrow."  
  
~ That Night ~  
  
*Oh man what am I going to do tommorrow I mean I know I look HOT, but I hope no one will   
recongnize ESPECIALLY Daidouji-san, she's so OBSERVANT! Oh well like everyone says tomorrows   
always another day and for me it more like another first day in my whole exsistance.* As Syaoran  
thought and fell asleep for tommorrow to come.  
  
  
~ End Of Chapter two ~  
  
A/N: Well hello guys I hoped you liked that chapter and please review for this chapter for how  
good or bad it was and if you have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters please tell me too.  
  
Well thank you for reading this fic and see you guys in the next chapter of this fic^_-! 


	3. It's a Deal!

Disclaimer, I'm not the owner of Card Captor Sakura Clamp is the rightful owner, which I wish  
that was totally untrue.  
  
  
Anyway I hope you'll have fun really my fics and please review, Arigato.  
  
  
Things you have to know  
  
  
(a bit of information about what's happening around)  
"talking"  
*thinking*  
and  
[me interrupting ^.^]  
  
  
  
~ Chapter Three ~  
  
~ At School ~  
  
"Whoa like at the new girl!" Some boys said as they were staring at the new beauty.  
  
"Wow she is hot!"   
  
"I know" Some other idiots whispered to each other  
  
~ Syaorans P.O.V ~  
  
*Now I know how a girl feels and I feel so sorry for them, because idiots like them are staring   
at them all the time! And I wonder how some girls like Sakura gets through even a minute   
everyday, man they are so amazing to go through some hell like this!* As Syaoran thought to   
himself.  
  
~ End Syaoran's P.O.V ~  
  
While Syaoran was thinking, there this other guy and he was the one of the most popular guy in   
the school and almost all the girls wanted to go out him, (but most girls perferred Syaoran).   
However it wasn't all of them, but he really liked Sakura, but she didn't like him either as   
always.  
  
Then when someone caught his eyes he looked at that person and she was so beautiful and charming.  
  
While he was admiring this new girl's beauty he saw someone walking towards her and saw this guy  
whisper something to her and all she did was nod. Then he realised the guy that went up to the  
new girl was Yamazaki! But how on Earth would he know a girl like her!? So the popular guy   
decided to go up to Yamazaki and ask him for a favor.  
  
"Yo Yamazaki my man how are you?"  
  
"Um I'm fine, what do you want?"  
  
"Hey what do you mean 'what do you want' I mean aren't we friends?"  
  
"Um let me think about it HELL NO, I mean why would we be friends?!"  
  
"Okay you got me, well I came up to you to ask do you know that girl?"  
  
"Ya, but what's it to you?"  
  
"Well who is she? And I want you to set me up a date with her."  
  
"Well she's one of Li Syaoran's cousins and she came here to visit him, but sadly he's kinda sick  
at the moment and.....................NANI?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT ME TO SET YOU TWO UP?!?!  
(Geez it took you a while) Yamazaki shouted in a complete shock.  
  
"Ya well you heard me! I want a date with her!" He shouted back at the idiot who was staring at   
him.  
  
"Well no way man, me set her up with you is just not right!"  
  
"And why is that?!" The guy shouted at Yamazaki  
  
"Because if I did it'd be a complete torture for her!"  
  
"Do you want a little more bumps and bruises on your face! By the way what happened?"  
  
"Well Syaoran kinda beat me up for saying some really funny jokes about him and it was really   
funny, except for the part where he comes in and beats me up which really hurts." Yamazaki said   
while touching his face.  
  
"Whatever, but please set me up with her!" The popular guy begged.  
  
"Fine, but what's in it for me?"  
  
"Um I don't know?"  
  
"Fine then no date!"  
  
"Okay, okay um I'll pay you."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"10 bucks" And there was silence and Yamazaki just turned his face.  
  
"20" And there still was nothing  
  
"30?.....................................................................................  
  
40?............................................................................................   
  
50?..........................................................................................  
  
60?........................................................................................  
  
70?...................................................................................  
  
80?..........................................................................   
  
Man how much do you want?"  
  
"Aw and you were getting so close. Well I want 100 and if you have a problem with it, you can   
just kiss your chances with Satoshii good bye."  
  
"So her name is Satoshii, but PLEASE SET ME UP WITH HER!!! I'll even double the amount you want."  
  
"Okay then you just got yourself a deal!" And Yamazaki and the other guy shook their hand and the   
other guy just paid Yamazaki also. (By the way this guy is really loaded, but not as loaded as   
Syaoran.)  
  
After the little talk those two boys had the bell rang and when Yamazaki came into the classroom  
all the girls gasped except for Sakaura.  
  
"Yamazaki what the hell happened to your ugly face?!" Chiharu yelled, but in a little worried   
voice.  
  
"Well someone just came out of nowhere with his friends and just started to beat me up! And   
they fought me and it was a bad mistake, because I am a very skilled fighter! And HEY! WHAT DO   
YOU MEAN BY 'WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR UGLY FACE?!?!" Yamazaki shouted to his girlfriend.  
  
"So you do have some useful brain cells after all" Chiharu giggled with all her other friends.  
  
Then after a few minutes later the teacher was awfully late for some weird reason. And he started  
to open his mouth to talk and said "Ohyao class, today I have some bad news and some good news.  
The bad news is that Li Syaoran will be gone for a few day, because he is very sick." Then mostly  
all the girls moaned."The good news is that we have a new student."   
  
Then one of the boys whispered to another boy said "Hey I bet it's the new girl that we saw early  
this morning."  
  
"Ya it is the new hot lookin' girl!" The other buy whishpered back.  
  
"Okay class listen up this new student is our very own Li Syaoran's cousin so please welcome her   
into her new classroom okay?" Terada-sensei asked  
  
"HAI!" All the students shouted in excitement especially all the guys.  
  
"Okay Satoshii-san please join into our classroom." Terada-sensei told to the new girl.  
  
When Satoshii came into the classroom all the boys just gasped at the beauty that they were   
starring at.  
  
~ Syaoran's P.O.V ~  
  
*Oh my god! Look at all these pathetic boys, looking and drooling all over me, but I must admitt  
that I do look pretty HOT!*  
  
~ End of Syaoran's P.O.V ~  
  
"Well Satoshii please introduce yourself to the class." Terada-sensei told Satoshii.  
  
"Well as you know I think all of you know my cousin, Li Syaoran. Well same as my cousin no one   
can call me by my first name unless they are friends of my cousi, because that means they are   
worthy to talk to him. However for the rest of you people please don't bother me, because I need  
silence from your pathetic wining for everything and that is all you need to know about me."  
  
When Satoshii finished her little speech everyone sweatdropped and the sensei started to talk to   
himself *Whoa those are almost the exact same words that Li spoke when he came here*  
  
"Um okay........ Um lets see where to you can have seat. Oh okay well since your cousin isn't   
here you can sit where he sits until he comes back."  
  
"Arigato Terada-sensei"  
  
When Satoshii sat behind Sakura, Sakura had sensed Satoshii's aura and it felt very familar.  
  
*Where have I sensed this before?* Sakura thought to herself. Then before she knew it the bell   
rang and she saw the new girl talking to one of the most popular guy.(You know the one Satoshii  
has to go out on a date with.)  
  
~ In The Conversation ~  
  
"Hey Satoshii! How are you?!"   
  
"Hey who said you can call me by my first name!" Satoshii shouted.  
  
"Hey take it easy, you don't even know who I am!"  
  
"Okay.....Whatever......."  
  
"Well I'm here to introduce myself to you. My name is......................................"  
  
~ The End ~  
  
A/N: Okay I bet you guys are mad at me, but I can't think of a name for this LOSER!   
Please help me again with all this naming thingy!  
  
And for all those other reviewers thank you so much for supporting me from day one, when this   
first chapter came up. Thank you so much, because if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have   
gotten this far! 


	4. Confession

Disclaimer, I'm not the owner of Card Captor Sakura Clamp is the rightful owner, which I wish  
that was totally untrue.  
  
  
Anyway I hope you'll have fun really my fics and please review, Arigato.  
  
  
Things you have to know  
  
  
(a bit of information about what's happening around)  
"talking"  
*thinking*  
and  
[me interrupting ^.^]  
  
  
PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE, PLEASE SCROLL DOWN, BECAUSE THERE IS SOMETHING THAT  
I HAVE CHANGED FROM WHERE THE CHAPTER HAD ENED BEFORE!  
  
  
  
~ Chapter Four ~  
  
"Well I'm here to introduce myself to you. My name is Hondsa Toku and it's a pleasure to meet   
you." As Toku smiled at the new beauty of his life.  
  
"Huh? Hondsa? Oh! You're Hondsa?!" As Toku took his and put it through it his hair.  
  
"I heard about you! My cousin Xiao Lang told me so much about you and you must be that poor   
pathetic LOSER he was talking about! Well it's so nice to meet the loser that my cousin told me  
so much about." As Satoshii turned and walked away as she tried not to laugh so hard.  
  
While she was walking, Toku was just poured with anger, because he was never insulted like that   
before from a girl before. He was one of those guys that doesn't take no for an answer, but in   
Sakura's case he just had too, because Syaoran was always there to kick his ass if he bothered   
her. However he didn't care, because he knew that Satoshii would go out with him anyway until   
Yamazaki tells her about that little deal they had.  
  
  
  
  
After school it was time for everyone to go home and at the gates Sakura was just standing there  
waiting for someone. When the person she was waiting for came out she ran up to her and called  
her name.  
  
"SATOSHII!" Sakura yelled  
  
"Huh? Oh hello Kinomoto-san"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Don't call me that! My first name is Sakura, get with the program. And just because   
you're related to Syaoran, you don't have to act like him!" As Sakura kinda spazzed out.  
  
"Well I'm so sorry Kino.... I mean Sakura." Satohsii said quietly while blushing.  
  
"Well it's okay, but I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe you can come over tonight for a sleepover?"  
  
"NANI!! But it's a school night!"  
  
"Ya so? We can go to school together and tonight we can get to know each other a little better.  
And since we don't have any homework tonight just, come over huh?.... Oh come on Satoshii, I   
don't think you want to catch what Syaoran has. I think it's better, because you need to  
stay away from Syaoran, because he is sick you know. Besides my farther won't mind, because   
you're my friend's cousin." As Sakura made a point.  
  
"Okay fine, I'll meet you at your house at....... Oh ya what time is the best time for you?"   
Satoshii asked  
  
"Um how bout' six O' clock just in time for dinner."  
  
"Okay, I have to go and get my things, see you later." As Satoshii panicked and ran to Eriol's   
house for some big help.  
  
~ At Eriol's House ~  
  
"NANI?!?!?! What do you mean Sakura inviting you to a sleepover?!" Eriol yelled out loud for   
total suprised.  
  
"Well she did and I don't know what to do?"  
  
"Well without a question you can't go!"  
  
"NO WAY HE HAS TO GO!" Yamazaki shouted  
  
"When did you get here?" Both Syaoran and Eriol asked  
  
"Just now, Nakuru let me in and she told me a girl was over with Eriol in the Libary."  
  
"Okay whatever." Both of them said without a care in the world about his story.  
  
"But Syaoran you have to go to that sleepover!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this is a chance for you to go beyond everything a man stands for. I mean do you know   
how many guys would kill to be in your place right now to go to a girl's slumber party?"  
  
"You mean perverts like you?"  
  
"Ya perverts like....... HEY!"  
  
"When I think about it more Yamazaki can be stupid at times, but you should go, BECAUSE you   
already said you would go WITHOUT MY PERMISSION and if you don't Sakura might suspect something."   
  
"Okay then, I'll go just because I now have to and this is a very good chance to get to know  
Sakura a little bit better. By the way, what are you supposed to take for a girls slumber party?"  
Syaoran asked and while the two boys just sweatdropped.  
  
"I don't know, but I bet Tomoyo would" As Eriol suggested.  
  
"Okay then call her!" As both Yamazaki and Syaoran shouted.  
  
~ At Tomoyo's House ~  
  
~ RING ~ RING ~  
  
"Moshi moshi Tomoyo speaking." As she answered the phone.  
  
"Um Tomoyo, I have a favor to ask of you. You see my friend is going to a slumber party and she  
dosen't know what to take. So can you tell me, so I can tell her what to take?" As Eriol asked  
nervously.  
  
"Well who is this girl?"  
  
"Um it's, it's........ um, um, oh ya it's for Nakuru, you know it's her first time and she shy   
too ask about it."  
  
"Oh is that it? Well all you need for a slumber party is pjs, magazines, some fun board   
games, stuffed animals, and a bag of small cotton balls."(I actually don't do this, but it's for  
THEIR PARTY NOT MINE!)  
  
"But Tomoyo, why do you need a bag of cotton balls?"  
  
"Oh sorry Eriol I got to go, but those are the things Sakura and I use at slumber parties.   
Anyway I got to go, sorry Eriol Ja ne." CLICK!  
  
"BUT.... Tomoyo....."   
  
"Well so?" They both asked  
  
"Well she told me me that you need pjs, magazines, board games, stuffed toys, and a bag of   
cotton balls."  
  
"Cotton balls? Why would you need those?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I don't know, she hung up before she could tell me, because she was in a hurry."  
  
"Well I'll find out anyway, but where can I get those?"  
  
"I'll just create them for you with my magic."  
  
"Gee thanks Eriol you're the best!" Syaoran said in an non excited way.  
  
"Oh man this is going to get interesting!" As Yamazaki shouted with excitement "dude you have to  
tell us everything that's going on tonight! OKAY?"  
  
"Ya, ya, ya whatever, Eriol are you done with all the magic trick thing?"  
  
"Yup! Now have an awesome slumber party and don't be late for class."  
  
"Ha ha very funny, me late for class? You wish!"  
  
~ At The Kinomoto's House ~  
  
"Kero I need you to stay here just for tonight okay?" Sakura a yellow teddy bear with wings that  
was playing a playstation game.  
  
"Okay, okay, but why tonight?"  
  
"Because we have a guest that's coming over tonight."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Syaoran's cousin."  
  
"You mean that gaki's girlfriend is coming here?"  
  
"No it's not Meiling, it's one of his other cousin and be nice to them okay?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Fine then no more sweets for you EVER!"  
  
"Okay, okay I'll be a little angel to them."  
  
"That's my guardian!"  
  
~ DING ~ DONG ~  
  
"Kero be good okay? And I'll see you later. Ja ne" As Sakura ran down the stairs and yelled I'll   
get it!" As Sakura ran up to the door and opened it to see Satoshii standing in front of her.   
"Hey Satoshii! How are you? Well nevermind that, why don't you come in it's almost dinner  
time."  
  
"Um okay thanks." When Satoshii came in the first person she saw besides Sakura was non other   
than her oni-chan!   
  
After few minutes later Sakura and Satoshii got washed up and went to set up the table. After   
that Sakura asked Satoshii if she liked pasta and all she did was nod, because she was so   
nervous about this slumber party thing.  
  
At dinner everyone asked Satoshii a lot of questions especially TOUYA!!!  
  
"So I heard from my little sister that you're related to that Chinese gaki, so are?!" Touya asked  
  
"Um ya but what's it to you? And Don't call me... I mean my cousin that!" Satoshii yelled and   
everyone including Sakura's dad sweatdropped.  
  
"Well Satoshii, I heard from my daughter that you might not stay here long. So I hope that you  
and my daughter get to be very close friends. And also you are welcome in this house anytime you   
want, as long as you are a friend to one of the family member." Kinomoto-san said   
happily with a warm smile.  
  
"NANI! You are letting that baka's cousin in here?!" AS Touya yelled  
  
"Well ya as long as there's no problem with anyone of us."  
  
"Well I have a big problem with it!"  
  
"But Touya yours doesn't count."  
  
"NANI!? WHY?!"  
  
"Because it's not a big deal! Sakura you and your friend can go upstairs and do whatever you  
want." While Kinomoto-san told them, but when he looked at them the weren't there!  
  
"Huh where did they go?!"  
  
~ In ~ Sakura's ~ Room ~  
  
"Finally we got out of that noisy place, let's get the slumber party started. So what didn you   
bring with ya?"  
  
"Um well I'm totally new at this kind of thing, so all I brought is my stuffed animal, pjs,  
some magazines, and a bag of small cotton balls."   
  
"Oh my gosh, those are the things both Tomoyo and I usse for our slumber party."  
  
"Really? Eh, eh, hu, he, he how strange......." As Satoshii sweatdropped  
  
~ Few Minutes Later ~  
  
"So Sakura?"  
  
"Ya?" As Sakura said while getting the cotton balls out and put it between her toes.   
  
"What do you think of my cousin?" As Satoshii did the same thing as Sakura.   
  
"You mean Syaoran? Well I think he's okay, I mean he did save my life quite a lot and I'm very   
grateful of that." While getting her nail polish basket and passed one to Satoshii. "Hey what's  
your favorite color? Sakura asked  
  
"Um light green."  
  
"Okay thanks."  
  
"What's the pink one for?"  
  
"For you to paint my toe nails and for me to paint yours with the green."  
  
"Oh okay, but anyway what I meant was do you like anyone?"  
  
"Oh you mean that? Well of course I like someone very much!"  
  
"Who is it? If you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"No I don't mind and the person I really like is someone that's very special to me. He helps me  
he's kind, gentle, everything a girl looks for in a guy."  
  
"Do I know him by any chance?"  
  
"Yup he's in our class."  
  
"No way you like my cousin don't you?!"  
  
"Oh god no!" When Sakura said that Satoshii, well Syaoran's heart shattered into pieces.  
  
"Eh nani? Then who do you like?"  
  
"Well this person is nothing like Syaoran, you see Syaoran is very tempered, stubbon, cold   
hearted and everyhting. However this person is very opposite of Syaoran he's kind, gentle, has  
this warm smile, smart and everything I look for in a guy. Yet he never asked me out or tried to   
impress me and he respects me for who I am. That's the kind of guy I like very much and he fits  
into my dream of a perfect guy perfectly!"  
  
"Um who is it?!" As Satoshii said very annoyed, because Sakura just bad mouthed her that's   
actually a him.  
  
"Oh Satoshii don't be mad, I mean your cousin is nice and everything, but not my type."  
  
"So do I know him?"  
  
"Well I don't think you know him, but Syaoran knows him for sure, yet he hates him."  
  
"No way! You like Yamazaki?!"  
  
"HELL NO! My perfect dream guy is so wonderful from my point of veiw!"  
  
"So then what does he look like?" Satoshii asked with suspense.  
  
"Well, he has these dark handsome blue eyes that hides from those huge glasses of his with dark   
blue indego hair. He's so perfect, I love his dark blue hair! Do you I should dye it? I'm   
think of doing that, what do you think?"   
  
"NANI!!!!! What do you mean? You're going to dye your hair just for the guy you like?!"  
  
"YA!!!! I mean wouldn't you do that for the one you love so much that you would die for him?"  
  
"Ya, maybe?"  
  
" What do you mean maybe? I mean if you have that person with you that you love so much, then   
what's the point living?"  
  
*Ya and if you're in love with someone else what's the point of living for me?* As Satoshii   
thought very sadly. " Wait you said the person you loved the most had dark blue everything   
right?" As Syaoran asked in suspense.  
  
"Ya, with dark han..." As Sakura got interrupted.  
  
"Ya, ya whatever, but you also said that Syaoran, my cousin hates him right?"  
  
"Ya, but why do you want to know?"  
  
"I is there by any chance that it could be..... Um Eriol?"  
  
"OH MAN! How did you know? I mean OOPS I SAID AGAIN!-[FUNNY ^.*]  
  
"NANI!!!!!"  
  
~End of Chaper Four~  
  
AN: Hey people I know this chapter was a bit longer, but I thought you might like that better.  
Anyway please tell me how you like the chapter and also thank you to all those reviewers out   
there that tried to help me with all the names!  
  
Also thank you Lone Wolf for giving me the name as well.  
  
Anyhow I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Please read and review and if there's more   
reviews and I'll update faster!  
  
Arigato to all of you and hope you had a fun time reading! 


End file.
